Fastidiemos A HoroHoro!
by DelienCiel
Summary: CH.3 UP! RenxPirika... Horo empezará con sus celos de hermano, aunque puede que estos no tengan la mayor importancia para Ren, o incluso saque provecho de ellos
1. Otro dia normal

Fastidiemos A Horo-Horo!  
  
Capitulo 1: Otro día normal.  
  
N/A: Konnichiwa!! Hice este RenxPirika porque veo que hay muy pocos TT.TT y aunque no es mi pareja favorita, lo fue hace algún tiempo, pero no significa que ya no me gusta, claro, de otra forma no habría hecho el fic xD Bueno, los dejo con el fic, ojalá les guste ^-^ Y bueno, sobre YohxAnna, aún no estoy muy segura de hacer. quizás si me sale algo.  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los charas me pertenecen y shaman king tampoco ^_^'  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Era cerca de la medianoche en la pensión Asakura, todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento. Aunque un joven no lograba quedarse dormido, no era nada en especial, solo el llamado "síndrome de las piernas." Era imposible dormir de esa manera, las piernas nunca estaban cómodas y parecían no querer descansar. y para pasar el rato lo mejor era sumirse en los pensamientos.  
  
'Mph. es gracioso, pensar que yo, Ren Tao, estoy "enamorado" de la hermana de mi mejor amigo. lo que deja de ser gracioso es que él no deja que nadie se acerque a su "preciada hermanita" aunque no creo que esto me presento algún inconveniente. será divertido verlo. sería divertido ver la cara del Hoto-Hoto, eso si Pirika sintiese algo por mi. pero mejor no pensar en ello. así que por el momento prefiero disimular.' Así el muchacho lentamente fue perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, olvidando lo de sus piernas por completo.  
  
***  
  
"¡¡¡YOH!!!" Se escuchó la voz de la Itako por toda la casa "¡¡YA LEVANTATE, FLOJO!! TIENES QUE ENTRENAR!!" Así era, a pesar de ya haber terminado el torneo de los shamanes, Anna seguía dándole a Yoh el mismo entrenamiento.  
  
"Pero Annita." El joven de cabellos oscuros objetó  
  
"Nada de peros Yoh, ya es muy tarde y debes seguir con tu entrenamiento!"  
  
"Ya voy, Anna TT.TT"  
  
***---+++---***  
  
Ya se encontraban todos desayunando, Ren, Horo-Horo, Anna, Manta, Pirika, Tamao e Yoh. El desayuno transcurrió como era lo usual en la pensión, Ren y Horo-Horo se la pasaron discutiendo, mientras Anna solo comía en silencio ya acostumbrada, Yoh con su típica risita, Pirika hablando con Tamao, y Manta. bueno, Manta solo comía mientras veía el espectáculo.  
  
Anna terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.  
  
"Yoh, ya es hora de entrenar"  
  
"Pero Anna, aún no termino" Dijo mientras veía su plato casi vacío.  
  
"No te queda nada. deja las excusas a no ser que quieras que te aumente el entrenamiento"  
  
"Noooo TT.TT" Así que al pobre muchacho no le quedó más opción que seguir las instrucciones de su prometida.  
  
Horo-Horo miró a su hermana con disimulo, Tamao ya se había levantado a lavar los platos, y la joven ainu parecía estar ida, ya que normalmente le habría dicho a su hermano que también debía entrenar, estaba claro que su hermana estaba empezando a actuar extraño, los últimos días andaba algo despistada y no lo hacía entrenar tanto, lo que le alegraba, pero también lo preocupaba. solo un poco.  
  
"Pirika?" Pregunto el Ainu  
  
"." No hubo respuesta por parte de su hermana, pero por esta vez lo dejó pasar, luego iba a ver que le ocurría, quizás solo estaba algo cansada, por lo que se levantó sigilosamente para que la pequeña peliazul no se diera cuenta.  
  
"Escapando de tu entrenamiento, Horo-Horo?" el susodicho tragó saliva antes de voltear a ver a su compañero.  
  
"Mph, era de esperarse de un debilucho como tú" Sonrió irónicamente el desediente de los Tao.  
  
"A quien le llamas debilucho?!"  
  
"Ves a algun otro por aquí?"  
  
"Acaso quieres pelear?"  
  
Ren tardó un poco en responder, ya que esta vez tenía un plan diferente, "No creo que sea necesario"  
  
"eh?" Horo-Horo se quedó viéndolo. desviándo su mirada hacia su hermana, quien ahora lo miraba fijo.  
  
"Hermano! Que haces ahí parado? Debes ir a entrenar o Yoh será más fuerte que tú!"  
  
"P-pero Pirika TT.TT"  
  
"ahora, hermano!"  
  
Ren soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
  
"Argh! Esto no va a quedar así, Ren"  
  
"Hermano! Deja de discutir!"  
  
"¬¬ Si, ya voy"  
  
"Creo que será mejor que vaya a acompañar a Yoh" Habló por primera vez el pequeño Manta.  
  
Así quedaron Ren y Pirika solos en la habitación.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Y ahí quedooooo!!! El primer capítulo de este fic, ojalá les haya gustado ^- ^ Lo actualizaré pronto, si es que alguien lo ha leído TT.TT Buenop, si es así, dejen su review, pliiiiiiissssssssssss!!!!!! 


	2. Tener que decirtelo

Fastidiemos a Horo-Horo!  
  
Capítulo 2: Tener que decirtelo.  
  
N/A: Ya, actualicé rápido, ven? ^-^ ... Ojalá les guste este capítulo, voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco más largo.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
El silencio reinaba en el lugar, haciendo que los 2 chicos en la sala se sintieran incómodos, lo mejor sería romper el silencio, pero nadie sabía que decir y era frustrante... Pirika jugaba con su dedo en la mesa, tratando de pensar en algo que poder decir, Ren estaba en la misma posición, su rostro no dejaba ver la incomodidad que sentía en el momento...  
  
"Umm... Ren?" Fue Pirika la primera en romper aquel silencio.  
  
Ren la miró durante unos segundos, "Mmm?"  
  
"Ren... yo... quería decirte que..." La pequeña ainu no podía mirarlo a los ojos, tenía su cabeza hacie la mesa mientras seguí jugueteando con sus dedos. Ren la miraba fijamente...  
  
"que..." Continuó la peliazul  
  
"Pirika!!!!!" Se escuchó un llamado de alguien que venía entrando  
  
"._."  
  
No hubo respuesta, el muchacho que acababa de entrar miró confundido.  
  
"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó éste.  
  
"Nada, Horo-Horo" Respondío Ren como usualmente lo hacía, ya recuperado de la intromisión del joven ainu "Compermiso" Murmuró Ren mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía afuera...  
  
"Ren..." Murmuró Pirika, luego le dirigió una enojada mirada a su hermano, "Por que siempre tienes que estropearlo todo, hermano!!" Lo retó la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación...  
  
Horo-Horo se quedó estático durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, "Y yo que hice?" se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho indignado antes de ir tras Pirika  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
"Pirika?" Horo golpeó en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hermana.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" Contestó ella abriendo la puerta aún algo enfadada.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo, Pirika?" Dijo con preocupación el joven shaman de Hokkaido.  
  
Pirika soltó un suspiro de resignación, era imposible hacerle entender a él lo que sentía, porque probablemente lo único que haría sería fastidiar a Ren y alejarlo de ella... "No pasa nada, hermano" Dijo la chico con naturalidad, "¿No deberías estar entrenando? ¿A qué viniste?"  
  
"Bueno, yo solo vine a... a... lo olvidé ^^Uu"  
  
"AYYYY!!!! HERMANOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Pirika arrastrando a Horo-Horo con su red hacia el patio para entrenar...  
  
"Ahora harás lo mismo que Yoh, está bien?!"  
  
"Si ¬¬" Dijo el ainu de mala gana.  
  
Mientras tanto, Pirika buscaba alguien con la mirada, esperando continuar la "conversación" que habían dejado pendiente...  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-  
  
Ren se encontraba en una pequeña plaza no muy lejos de la pensión Asakura, pensando en lo que Pirika había querido decirle hace unos momentos atrás...  
  
'Que habrá querido decir?? Horo-Horo, para variar, tenía que llegar a estorbar, es tan típico de él, es casi como si lo hiciera a propósito... Ahora tengo 2 opciones, o me quedo con la duda, o le pregunto Pirika... me pregunto si habrá una tercera opción' El descendiente de los Tao se quedó pensando en su "Tercera opción" o al menos tratando de figurar si existía alguna, no quería quedarse con la duda, pero tampoco podía preguntarle... eso era tan... anti-él. Pensándolo bien, si había una tercera opción, solo esperaría a que ella le volviese a hablar, aunque esa no era definitivamente la mejor opción, quizás ella se había arrepentido de decirle lo que fuera que iba a decirle, parecía tan nerviosa en ese momento, se veía algo incómoda, quizás no se lo volviera a intentar de decir... lo que sea que fuese... bien, tendría que arreglárselas él, esa vendría siendo la cuarta opción y eso haría. Pero que quede en claro que lo hacía solo por curiosidad.  
  
El joven Chino se devolvió entonces a la casa de los Asakura a paso lento, donde Pirika lo esperaba, aunque no lo supiera...  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
'Mmm... donde se habrá metido?' se preguntaba la peliazul mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.  
  
Horo-Horo se dio cuenta y se puso a mirar en las mismas direcciones a las que Pirika miraba.  
  
"Que buscas, hermana?" Preguntó repentinamente Horo-Horo  
  
"Eh?... Ah, nada en especial, hermano ^^Uu"  
  
"¬_¬"  
  
"Oye, tu, que me miras así?! Mejor sigue entrenado!!" Respondió su hermana sacando el tema rápidamente  
  
"TT.TT"  
  
Ren llegaba de su caminata para intentar hablar con Pirika, de todas maneras él también tenía algo que decirle, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado... Pero ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta que darle...  
  
Aunque Pirika quería continuar con lo que quería decirle, otra parte de ella no quería, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, que era lo más probable conociendo al shaman que tanto amaba, pero siempre estaba ese pequeño poco de esperanza, el cual en ese momento solo le hacía sentir peor, no quería ilusionarse, y no lo haría, solo quería confesar sus sentimientos para poder estar más tranquila...  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
"El Almuerzo está servido!" se escuchó una voz llamar desde dentro de la casa, como era de esperarse, Horo-Horo fue el primero en correr, luego le siguieron los demás, pero antes de que Pirika pudiera entrar, Ren la detuvo...  
  
"Pirika..." Pronunció Ren con algo de dificultad, tratando de disimularla al máximo.  
  
La muchacha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa leve sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro, pero también algo de miedo...  
  
Ren estaba cabizbajo, luego de una profunda respiración, la miró a los ojos, "Tu... Me gustas" Logró decir sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Pirika estaba igual, o aún más sonrojada que Ren, quien, sin dejarle la oportunidad de contestarle, entró a la sala donde estaban comiendo...  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
Sip! ^-^ eso es todo por hoy... voy lento, ya sé, ya sé... pero no soy muy buena para el romance, así que tendrán que soportarlo hasta que me acostumbre ^^Uuu El tercer capítulo va a estar mejor... espero u.u  
  
^-^ Gracias por lo reviews, me animaron mucho a continuar con la historia!!  
  
Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep, Aome, Hora-Hora, Emi Tachibana, Indira Morillo, Kikis tao, Tsukasa Li Jms-02 y ei-chan, Arigatô!! ^0^!!!!! 


	3. No lo Permitire

Fastidiemos a Horo-Horo.  
  
Capítulo 3: No lo permitiré!  
  
*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
El almuerzo transcurrió algo más silencioso de lo normal, Ren hacía caso omiso de las molestias del ainu y Pirika comía tranquilamente de su plato al tiempo que miraba de reojo al shaman de China. Ren, por su parte no podía mirar a la ainu, prefería que todo pasara así por un tiempo hasta que las cosas quedaran como siempre...  
  
'Pero... ¿Por qué? Yo no soy un cobarde que tenga miedo de enfrentar un respuesta!!... entonces por qué?!' Ren trataba de comprender sus propios actos, muy sumido en sus pensamientos estaba para darse cuenta que el almuerzo ya había terminado y que todos lo estaban mirando...  
  
"Ren?" Le habló Yoh.  
  
Pero no había respuesta del joven.  
  
"Ne, déjamelo a mí, Yoh" Dijo el shaman de hielo. Tomando una respiración profunda se acercó al oído de Ren "OYE, ALETA DE TIBURON, DESPIEEERTAAA!!!!!"  
  
Solo entonces Ren despertó de su trance, con una reacción inmediata, "COMO ME LLAMASTE, CABEZA DE PÚAS?!!!"  
  
"LO QUE OISTE!!!! ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?!!"  
  
"PELIEMOS!!"  
  
Todos los demás miraron la escena perplejos.  
  
"Si van a pelear, vayanse afuera" Les advirtió la Itako.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Después de un realmente agotador día, Ren decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras contemplaba la luna...  
  
"ummm... Ren?" Se escuchó una voz al lado del shaman.  
  
Ren no hizo movimiento alguno, solo se quedó sentado en la misma posición, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar algo de tristeza.  
  
"Ren, yo... quería decirte que tu también m-me gustas" Al finalizar la oración la muchacha se dio media vuelta y quedó con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el árbol. Ren la miró un poco sorprendido, aunque solo duró unos pocos segundos, luego le sonrió, a pesar que la muchacha no lo pudiera ver, Pirika, por su parte, se giraba lentamente para ver si el shaman había tenido alguna reacción, al ver que el joven a su lado le estaba sonriendo, no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa y sonrojarse un poco...  
  
"Entonces..." siseó la peliazul  
  
Ren la miró interrogante "Entonces... que?"  
  
"Mmm...bueno..." La ainu empezó a tartamudear.  
  
Ren la miraba fijo e inconscientemente se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a Pirika, colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla de la ainu y la otra en la cintura, lentamente comenzó a acercarla... Pirika lo miraba a los ojos, algo ruborizada. De a poco fueron uniéndose en un cálido beso que no terminó hasta que un tercero interrumpió...  
  
"OYE TU!!! Quita las manos de mi hermana!!!!" Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.  
  
"Hermano!" Pirika se asustó con tan repentino grito.  
  
Ren se quedó viendo a Horo un lapso de tiempo para luego mostrar su tipica sonrisa irónica.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, Horo-horo?" Preguntó con un tono sarcástico.  
  
"TU!!! Que pensabas que hacía con mi hermana?!"  
  
"Por si no lo sabías Hoto-Hoto, a eso se le llama --"  
  
"YA LO SÉ!!!" Le retó Horo Horo hastiado.  
  
"Entonces para que preguntas"  
  
"Hermano!" Le dirigió la palabra la joven peliazul "Yo tengo el derecho de estar con quien yo quiera, me entiendes?!"  
  
"P... ... Pero no con ÉL!!" Dejo mientras apuntaba a su compañero.  
  
"Apuntar es de mal gusto, lo sabías?" Lo molestó Ren.  
  
"Hermano, eres... Insoportable!!!" Le grito Pirika mientras se marchaba del lugar bastante enojada.  
  
"u_¬ ves lo que haces?" Le dijo el shaman de China al Ainu mientras se apoyaba en el árbol.  
  
"Lo que YO hago? TU empezaste"  
  
"NO! Fuiste tu!"  
  
"Que NO!"  
  
"Que si!"  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- Mientras tanto...  
  
'Ayyy... ese hermano mío, no me deja estar con nadie, pero ya va a ver, yo voy a estar con Ren por más que intente separarnos!!! NO lo va a conseguir!!! Esto es la guerra!!' Pensaba una muchacha mientras se acostaba en su futón.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
Ne, bastante corto ^^U ... aún no me acostumbro a esto... bueno, el próximo capítulo va a demorar harto por que me voy de vacaciones y no voy a tener computador, así que... sería en unos 8 a más tardar 9 días más, que es cuando llego ^-^  
  
Iaps, recuerden dejar sus reviews, onegai!!!! 


End file.
